Sweet and Elite/Gallery
A stay in Canterlot Castle Canterlot outer view S2E9.png RarityandCelestiaS2E9.PNG Isn't Nothing, It's Everything.png Rarity Thank Celestia.png|Kiss. Rarity woah luggage S2E9-W9.png|That is all you packed? Rarity drink tea canterlot.png|Fancy. Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity canterlot think.png|Think Think Think Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png|I believe he said his name was Hayseed Turnip Truck. Gravity defying mane Upper_Crust_Jet_Set.png prim.png|prim cut promenade Rarity cry canterlot.png Upper Crust.png Jet Set.png Rarity original dress design Twi S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's original dress design for Twilight. Rarity bumps into Fancypants What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Fancypants first appearance S2E9.PNG|Fancypants Monicle error1.png|Watch the monocle chain... Monicle error2.png|...Now you see it... Monicle error3.png|...now you don't! Monicle error4.png|And now he is picking it up Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9-W9.png|Oh I would love to but I'm a bit busy! Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9-W9.png Fleur leaning on Fancypants-1-.png|Fleur being very close with Fancypants... Fleur cuddling Fancypants-1-.png|...And again. Very suggestive, isn't it? The Wonderbolts Derby Rarity with a hat S2E9.png|Nice hat Rarity Wonderbolt Derby S2E9.png|The race track Audience crowd bg ponies clones.png|Three Heartstrings? Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9-W9.png|A rarely-seen unicorn royal guard NotSureIfSrs.png|Not sure if serious.. CriminalScum.png|STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM! Pish Posh delighted.png|A delighted Pish Posh RarityAwkwardSmileS2E9.PNG|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot.... MLP - Wonderbolts at the Derby.PNG|The Wonderbolts ready to race Rarity there they go S2E9-W9.png|To the left... Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9-W9.png|and to the right Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|And it's Fleetfoot by a nose! Fleetfoot wins Muahaha!.PNG|Fleetfoot wins Muahaha! Canterlot 5.png Rarity_lying_is_quite_hard.png|Lying is not easy Rarity huh S2E9-W9.png Rarity phew... S2E9-W9.png FanmadeTerraTaupe.png|Surprised high society pony is surprised Hoh hoh hoh hoh.PNG|Sophisticated laugh Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) Sandeidep9se2.png|A beautiful Rarity Tiara rarity S2EPS09.png Exiting S2EPS09.png|Taking off to the world of the Canterlot elite French rarity.PNG|Rarity with the most amazing hairstyle yet! Ponies admiring art S2E9.png|Of course, the elite would attend the most sophisticated of art galleries--modern. Rarity Salvador Dali S2E09.png|A painting that combines elements of Salvador Dali paintings. Photo finish in the background.PNG|So Rarity IS french! autioning that vase.PNG|Auctioning for this very Historic Vase Auction sweet and elite.png They bet.PNG|All bets are on Priceless.PNG|That Expression, Priceless Rarity dress.PNG ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG Feast sweet and elite.png|Rarity decides what everyone eats Pony of the Party.png Rarity gala dress sweet.PNG|The gala dress come back and it is repaired CaptainFancypants.png|On a Fancy yacht , well it is Fancy's yacht Checkerboard S2EPS09.png Sweet_and_Elite.png|Can you spot Derpy? Dh2.jpg|Derpy is high society? Fancypants and Fleur admire Rarity-1-.png Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG|Equestrian Technology now includes Airships. my little airship.png|My Giant Airship, My Giant Airship. Opalescence tapping.PNG|Get to work Rarity's friends arrive Rarity gets mail S2E9.png Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|Ahh! So much work to do!So much stress Sweet and Elite 1.png|Warning: may lead to death by cuteness. Sweet and Elite 2.png|Surprise! Rarity Faint.png Pinkie wake up.png Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png|Why are you dressed like that? StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG FluttershyS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png|What? Opalescence on bed S2E9.PNG Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.PNG You're kidding right S2E9.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Poor Opal... S2E9.png|... oh my... Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|You are SO dead... Excited Rarity.jpg|Rarity is so happy that..... Rarity_Hugging_Porter.jpg|....she hugs poor porter. Signs of Generosity at its best. :) At the party PinkiePieS2E9.PNG|"Isn't it fancy pants?" Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|A canonized cannon! Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest Canterlot.png Fancy Rarity S2E9.png RarityS2EP9Pic1EdwardRec.png|Rarity "Derping" due to not liking the taste of an hors d'oeuvre dipped in chocolate Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.PNG Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png Twilight Sparkle Smiling S2E9.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9.png Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Why the croquet mallet? What you talking bout Dash S2E9.png|What you talking bout Dash? Uh, look down Rarity S2E9.png|Uh, look down Rarity Oh, well would you look at that... S2E9.png|Oh, well would you look at that... Group party S2E9.png Rarity Nervous Smile.png Rarity replying to Twilight S2E9 2.png Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png Rarity standing S2E9.png RarityandRDS2E9.PNG Rainbow Dash excited S2E9.png fancy pants.PNG RarityS2EP9Pic2EdwardRec.png|Is that Princess Celestia? RarityS2EP9Pic3EdwardRec.png|"I have to go to th..." Twilight were u garden party S2E9-W9.png|Caught! Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG|Party Canon! Mane 5 partying S2E9.png|Every good party requires a conga line. Pinkie frosting smile.png Rainbow Dash playing S2E9.png|Um, Dashie, this isn't golf--! Fluttershy with birds S2E9.png|they finally Love me! Fancypants1.png|mildly interested in whats happening. Pinkie frosting what.png Applejack in mud S2E9.png|Gardening at a Garden party? Twlight dancing S2E9.png|Adorkable Twilight dances Sweet and Elite Twilight dance Golden Harvest.png Sweet and Elite 11.png|while everypony backs away very slowly Twilight Sparkle birthday dress-S2E9.JPG Doctor whooves the third.png Rarity_spitting.png|Just call me llama Celestia Rarity grins.png|Maybe we should help... Category:Season 2 Category:Sweet and Elite images Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Pages that need improvement